The Yandere Tales of Blake Belladonna
by Big Diesel
Summary: "I can't believe you would be so heartless. Now that you're finally here, let's have a little fun." Blake Belladonna was unsure when her feelings for Jaune Arc began, but she knew it was a feeling she couldn't let go. Follow the journey of darkness as time and fate play a hand as Blake kidnaps Jaune for his affections. Which one will break in the end? {Jaune x Yandere!Blake} {AU}
1. The Procedure

Blake Belladonna waited until the dead of night to leave her dorm. The excuse she gave her roommates on her early departure to bed was for her bad stomach ache. Her roommate/partner, Yang blamed her sickness on her obsession with blackberry tea. Ruby added that maybe it was because she had "too many pancakes" with Nora earlier in the cafeteria. Whatever hypothesis came from the girls' mind, it still didn't deter Blake from heading to bed. She bid them farewell and departed to bed.

Silence filled the room. She stirred at a quarter after midnight. She scanned the area, assured that her roommates were sleeping. The sounds of loud snoring filled the room.

It was music to the ears of this Faunusian.

 _While the girls were concentrating on my ailment, they should have concentrated on their tea. One might say that it was quite tart._

Blake was responsible for serving the tea as the girls were relaxing in the common area. No spells were necessary for it was odorless and tasteless sleeping medicine that were the downfall for the girls. She watched as the ladies delighted themselves in her blackberry tea. They drank and drank until their pallets were filled.

Phase one of her plan was completed.

Blake removed her covers, wearing the all-black sweatsuit she put on before heading to bed. She reached under her bed for her supplies. The brunette reached for her backpack as she placed it around her back. She zipped it tightly; making sure nothing got left behind.

She stepped from her bed and blew a kiss to her sleeping damsels. She bowed as a farewell before departing into the night.

Security was very laxed on a weekend night, so she knew she wouldn't be detected, Oum willing. She carried her equipment with care as each and every tool was important for her mission.

A mission that was not only classified, but forbidden as well. If anything, let alone anyone were to discover her task, her days at Beacon Academy were to be numbered.

However, if she were caught, then expulsion from the Academy would be the least of her concern. If she were caught, then the police were to be involved on her mission she nicknamed, "The Procedure." If "The Procedure" were to be compromised, then the Belladonna name as she knew would be tarnished. The name of Blake Belladonna would ring throughout the village and beyond. She knew her family would be embarrassed; ashamed that their daughter would have done such a heinous things. As the brunette was leaving the campus, she pictured what one of her family members would have said.

 _Oh, my Blake is so smart that she should have taken another route._

 _Are you sure if have the right Blake? Blake isn't the kind of girl that would do such a thing._

 _Not my Blake you are talking about. Blake holds a prestigious reputation with the Belladonna family. She would be torn if she knew her actions resulted in dire consequences._

 _Blake would have never done anything to embarrass us. That is Tomfoolery. In the name of Oum, I forbid what you say…._

Blake clicked her tongue and mockingly used her hands as she knew whatever publicist was going to speak for the family to protect their name. Never have her family questioned about her. Her wellbeing, her sanity, her anything.

Just to get her family to notice her, she sort of hoped to get caught.

Then yet again, why allow to have her fun ruined over white guilt? She made a slight prayer to Oum for protection and forgiveness; more of the former than the latter.

With her Gambol Shroud in hand, she made her way to the dark woods.

After the never ending lights of the villages, Blake underestimated the utter blackness of nighttime in the woods. In her mind the trees would be black trunks against a bluish charcoal sky, the path would become deepest brown and the moonlight would bleach the stones within it. Hadn't every painting of woods at night been like that? Even if there was a moon tonight its silvery rays would not penetrate the dense canopy above. She was in too far in to turn back, the twilight he had mistaken for night had passed rapidly. It could be no blacker in a coffin, six feet under and piled with dirt. She began to breathe the cool air more rapidly. The darkness pressed in on him from all sides and his body screamed for him to run. He sank to his bottom on the damp earth of late spring and settled in to wait for dawn. All the while she listened for the bears and the wolves...monsters.

With her melee weapon with her, there was nothing to fear. Granted, hunting for monsters wasn't on the schedule this evening.

Tonight, she has an objective that was part of "The Procedure." She gripped her weapon tightly. Her eyes fidgeting, feeling the adrenaline rushing into her cold veins. The brunette crackled, exciting for the task that her body became warm, overlooking the coolness of the night. She knew that snow was in the forecast.

She didn't mind. A weekend in the woods sound romantic. Sitting on the floor, nestled in a fire with a significant other. Blake wasn't quite a romantic type, but she, too, yearned for the feeling of another man coveting her. Going on his beck and call for the brunette. Kneeling before her, worshiping her as if she were a goddess.

In Blake's eyes, she was a goddess. It wasn't such a thing of being a Belladonna, but the prestigious that she wasn't playing the role of being subservient. Any man who wants the task of being her boyfriend should know that she wanted to be served like a queen. Whenever, wherever.

Many had tried, but many failed. Some lasted a few days; if lucky, a week. Many faltered after a few hours. She was too much for them.

In her amber eyes, they were too much for her. They were weak, fallous, easy prey, a target. Jackasses riding on donkeys they called their steeds. She scoffed at the thought of the men's ill performance.

No matter what, she knew that her heart belong to one man. One man alone could mend the wound; fill the gap of her cold heart.

However, that man is under the assembly of many, many woman. Many of the women wanted a taste of Jaune Arc. Being a part of his guild was like being part of Oum's special divinity. Despite not having much interaction of the blonde or Vomit Boy, she fancied him. She watched from afar of the noble deeds he did in the name of justice. Jaune wanted to be special, but at the same time just wanted to be helpful.

That alone made the brunette developed feelings for him.

The abandoned house shuddered in the dead center of the woods, wishing the morning light would come all the sooner to warm its weary walls. It felt so alone, so empty. How long had it been since it heard the laughter of a precious child? How long had it been since it felt the coolness of fresh paint or contained the fragrance of Sunday dinner?

As the long yearned for golden rays caressed the timber, a stray lamb walked in from the fields, perhaps the door had swung open just for It. Its' soft snuffling and the sound of its' prancing feet was the finest music the house had heard in so many years. After so long in dark silence the house creaked in happiness, the new sounds being as welcome as a lion's roar on the savannah.

Phase two of her plan was completed. She had made it made to her destination. This abandoned house would serve as an important role for it housed her plans to complete "The Procedure."

She had entered the residence. The oldest residents of that abandoned house were the spiders. Many generations had laced the walls with cobwebs of intricate beauty, though now even they lay in dusty rags. Judging by the condition, it had been at least three decades since a footstep had echoed within those walls, since the dust had been disturbed and the ghosts awoken.

Even the ghost had made their departure. They, too, didn't want a part of Blake's plan.

The only furniture was an antique pedestal table carved of local oak and upon it a bottle of finest malt whiskey and one upturned glass.

There was a seat where she put up her supplies. She put her melee weapon on the table. She knew that she wouldn't be in danger for the time being. She picked up the glass and poured the malt whiskey within.

She wasn't much of a drinker, in the eyes of her classmates and close friends. But there were many skeletons many didn't know about the young budding adult. She sighed loudly, finishing the drink in one gulp. She slammed it down heavily.

"To the brain, to the brain," she said aloud. She smiled as she went to the kerosene lamp to make light in the house. She put it in the center of the living room table. She narrowed her eyes when she saw some stains on the table.

She snapped her fingers. "I forgot about that." She put her hand on her forehead, letting out a slight laughter. "I have told him not to scream."

She turned when she heard a muffling noise coming from the other side of the house. She wasn't fazed. She hummed lightly as she returned to the table to retrieve her bag. She was comfortable with herself to leave her scythe on the table. She swayed her hips as she made her way to her destination.

She opened the door to the source of the noise. Upon entry, the noise became louder. She was grateful that those generators came in handy when adding them to the home. It gave power to the lifeless house and covered the noise of anything hindering her from continuing with her procedure.

In the room, there was a table she installed. It looked similar to a lab table. It was there where she kept her supplies. A chair was there for whenever she wanted to sit. Rather if it was to observe or catch up on a good book. She thought if the book she was currently reading was still on the chair or not. There was a single lampstand standing in the center of the room. Within the center of the room was the grand plan of "The Procedure."

She hummed a hauntingly, alluring tune. She reached for the comb in her pocket and began brushing. The sound of the muffling continued, but in her mind, he was excited that his lover and his mistress was here. The scream was an acknowledgement of his love.

She set the comb on the lab table. She cracked her knuckles. She went into her pocket to retrieve her compact. She checked to make sure she looked good for her darling. She didn't want to see a speck or a follicle. She smiled before closing the compact.

The room had a stagnant smell, like it was cleaned with plain water instead of disinfectant. Blake didn't want to alert anyone. She had promised her lover that she would get better things in time.

The bed sat low to the ground, the frame baring the signs of rust and the mattress worryingly thin. She had promised her darling if he would submit, then they can share her luxurious bed together. Her eyes widened with the thought of taking his first time. Her stomach was filled with butterflies.

She watched the blonde's eyes widened. He shook, trying to move, but the restraints were holding him back. The chains were locked from his ankles to his wrist. In the past, she had leather restraints, but he escaped. She wasn't going to have another incident like that again.

No one was looking for him. There wouldn't be anyone looking for him. Since he admitted cheating to get into the Academy, he was met with expulsion. There were tears from the other girls. There was sad goodbyes.

It was too bad that he never had the chance to exit the campus to return home. Blake was certain that he would never leave her presence again.

"The Procedure" to make Jaune Arc her boyfriend can commence. She hummed as she stroked his hair. His face turned beet red when feeling the callous touch of Blake. She was careful not to touch the recent cut on his face. She told him it was an accident, but he screamed for help. She only wanted it to be a flesh wound. She kissed it tenderly, praying it won't turn into a scar.

Then yet again, she always admired a wounded soldier.

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

 _You're my darling, yes you are_

 _Soon you want to marry me_

 _Or, I'll hang you from the highest tree_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

 _You're my darling, yes you are_

"Good morning, baby," she giggled as she hovered over her blonde prince. "Wake up, you sleepyhead. I know it's a little hard to keep your eyes open. But it's okay. You can just listen to my voice as I speak." The brunette continued to stroke the blonde's hair. His eyes tucked in. She knew that her Jauney was playing hard-to-get. The last time he escaped, she knew that the blonde was playing a game to enhance their relationship to the next level. Of course, he didn't reach the village in time. Of course, she had to break some bones. But, she knew he was tough. They were light taps and his aura would heal in time.

However, from time to time, she had to put him in check to assure that his injuries weren't fading yet.

She stroked his cheek. "I know, my precious Jauney. I know you must be angry for what I've done, but this was the only way to keep you safe." She trailed her finger down to his chest. "I know what I did was questionable at best, but it's getting harder keeping you all to myself nowadays."

She sighed before laughing tenderly. "Then yet again, no one at the Academy is looking for you. Your parents don't have a clue. It's like you are the invisible people." She giggled. "I can't have you wondering around the house anymore. Don't need you to escape again. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Those privileges are dead and gone. So, for now, I have to take _extra_ precautions since you've been quite naughty lately."

She left for a moment to return to the lab table. She was looking for Jaune's scroll, the only thing that accessed him to the world.

It was now a gift to Blake for her choosing.

She opened the scroll to display a picture. The essences of summer, a goddess of the sun. Her golden hair draped down softly curling along the ends. Every time she appeared the day never ended and smiles never faded. She was a siren leading everyone to sudden happiness. The beauty with the forever young ocean blue eyes.

"Who is she," questioned the brunette. "That was the girl you tried to contact earlier from your last escape." She furrowed her eyes to him. "Is this a girl I should know about?"

"Mmm, mmm." Jaune's mouth was muffled, enabling him to speak. Blake thought the blonde was adorable when he was bound and gagged. He shook his head in signs of disagreement.

"Is this girl special to you," she questioned again.

Jaune shook his head to confirm.

"Are you lying to me?"

Jaune shook his head to confirm that he wasn't lying.

Blake grabbed the scroll and closed it. She dropped it to the floor. "My dearest prince. I want to believe you." She went into her back pocket and put on her gloves. "I wish I can believe you. It wasn't until I saw another picture with that blonde kissing you on the cheek." She wrapped her fist to land it on his nose. She felt the force of his nose cracking upon contact.

"Who is she, Jauney darling," questioned the brunette as she went for another punch. "Who is she? I promise I won't be this upset." She landed him with another picture.

He groaned in the process. The sounds of the rattling shackles confirmed his pain.

"You see, darling, this is the pain I feel when I being lied to," she said in disgust. "You're not lying to me, darling?"

He shook his head in disagreement. Blake paused, seeing that the heart monitor was beeping loudly. She retreated from him. "I am sorry, darling. Blake gets carried away when I see something I don't like messing with my darling. I get so, so, upset. I wouldn't know what to do." She spotted the IV inserted into his veins. "Oh? You probably wonder what have I done to you? Well, you could say that I'm keeping you in a permanent drugged state from now on. I can no longer trust you."

She slapped her hands. "Anyway, I do have a present for you. I hope you like it." She giggled. She went back to the lab table to the bag that she had earlier in her dorm. She opened the bag and pulled out the box. It was decorated in pink with a little black bow. Her smile widened hoping that her Jauney would like the gift.

She carried the box and returned it to Jaune's bed.

"Tada! Here's your present," she giggled. "You can say it is a token of my affection for you." She tilted to Jaune. "Sorry for hitting you earlier." She sighed as Jaune remained quiet. "You see, Jaune, when I do these things, it because I love you. No other girl is worthy of having you. I hope that this present understands my feelings for you." She extended it to him. "Can you please accept my present, dearest Jaune."

There was a brief silence. It then click in her head that he was unable to move because of the restraints. She laughed. "Oh, silly me, I forgot. Don't worry, Jaune, I would open it on your behalf." She looked at Jaune as she unwrapped the gift. "I can't wait to show it to you in one, two, three!"

Jaune's stomach turned as he watched Blake pull out the gift. He felt a warm spot in pants for he knew he had urinated it.

"Tada! I hope you like it," she smiled devilishly. "It's her head."

The heart monitor beated rapidly as Jaune saw the girl's head dangling in Blake's hand.

"This is the very blonde that loved you so much," said Blake menacingly. "I couldn't imagine if this _bitch_ could ever love you like I can. Do you see her eyes turning to the back of her head? A look that you probably can recognize!"

Jaune's muffled screams grew louder as his body slammed loudly against the bed. Watching it made Blake shiver with a smile. "Wait! There is more!" She giggled. She return to the box. "No good gift can be without their accessories."

Jaune groaned loudly, screaming as he saw the girl's hands in the box.

"Those hands were very softly as I stabbed her into kingdom come, my dearest Jaune. And I bet her delicate fingers played such a lovely _sonata_ on your little instrument." Blake bit her lip as she brought her the girl's lifeless head to his face. "Can you feel how soft and delicate she is? I can see why you wanted her so damn much."

She pressed the girl's head to his face once more. "Aww, what's the matter, sweetheart? Don't you want to give it a little kiss?" Blake, no longer excited, tossed the head out of her sight. "Disgusting! The nerve of that sickening whore." She scoffed. "Girls are like balloons. When you stab them, they die!"

She crackled into a laughter that sounded like a pack of hyenas. Tears were escaping from Jaune's eyes.

"Oh, what's the matter, sweetheart," pouted Blake with insincerity. "That bitch didn't know what kind of girl she was dealing with. Thinking I wasn't good enough." She took Jaune's hand and put it on her chest. "But, I am good enough. Good enough to know your best interest. What you like? What do you like to eat? Everything! For you are mine, Jaune."

 _ **And there isn't a damn thing anybody can do about it!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_

* * *

 **Hey, guys. I hope you have enjoyed this story. More to come in the future. If you guys enjoy yandere, check out my stories such as _The Anthology of Naruto's Collective, Yokada Yokada._ Thank you for the support! Happy Reading! God bless (forgive me)!**


	2. The Procedure: Breakfast

_**Hey, guys. [girlfriendoftheauthor] and Big Diesel here. After many months, we are back with another chapter of the Yandere Tales of Blake Belladonna. In this chapter, she prepares breakfast for her beloved, making the freshest of ingredients for him. Meanwhile, she notices that she might have a tail out for her and her beloved Jaune. Warning, this story is highly graphic is discretion is strongly advised.**_

She watched his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Her sweetness, she found him as adorable as he can be. She was in awe, didn't have to use chloroform or any 'medicine' to induce his sleeping. She gave him a peck on the cheek. As she tried to leave, she came back for another. This time on the lips. She wanted to taste his sweet, yet salty skin. The taste she desired it to be. He was delicious. He was hers. She was his. The opportunity of her beloved in front of her gave the Faunus brunette such joy. If only if the others could understand their relationship dynamic.

She wasn't happy about Jaune's interaction with... _that_ girl. He broke one of most valued sacred rules: never in any way, shape, or form interact with women. The hate she had within the pit of her stomach, in the depths of her soul of some wretched, fallible skank having their claws around her blonde prince. Even as a touch on the shoulder, a brush against him in passing, offenses were offenses. The rule was broken, therefore she had to regulate to return him back to her good graces. Oh, her lovable puppy, she grinned as she held her flushed cheeks. She wanted more of his kisses, she wanted to taste more of him. His lips weren't enough. She told herself to calm down. There was plenty of time to get to him. However, it was nearing breakfast and she wanted to spruce something up for her beloved. He needed to eat and it has been a couple of days since his last meal.

It wasn't on purpose. She never believed in hurting her beloved, but it was to prove a lesson to him. No water, no food, leaving high and dry. She wanted his dependence on her. It was to show how much she was needed, wanted, desired. In other words, Jaune Arc couldn't rely on anyone.

Anyone except Blake Belladonna.

...No, Blake Arc.

In her defense, when she did offer meals, he rebuked them, spitting it in her face. She never flinched, blaming herself for not making the meal at a great temperature or it wasn't to his liking. However, offenses were offenses and she punished him. It wasn't harsh. She would never hurt her beloved to the point of excruciating pain.

A pulled toenail was all. It was barely a scratch of pain. It was very slight tap. Knowing for his aura, he would heal in no time. A toenail can grow back, can it?

She finally got the hang of the kitchen. The kitchen was in dire need of a woman's touch, but she didn't plan to make this her permanent residence. She can go to the deepest depths of Hell, but as long as she Jaune by her side, then she would make Hell as if it was greater than Heaven. She didn't think of herself as a cook, but if she was able to make the tea that made her comrades go to sleep then, cooking should be a breeze.

Flour, vegetable oil, and seasoning were her chief ingredients. She had her barley and rice as a perfect side dish. She had already prepared a side salad and it was being cooled in the cooler beside the stove. She wanted to give him a traditional Japanese breakfast. She wanted a breakfast that was fitted for a king...for her king.

She turned the fire on the stove. Her ingredients in making their meal dish were at hand. She went to the icebox where she kept her meat. She clapped in excitement, finding perfect choice cuts meat that was suitable for the lovers. The meat, milk-fed and pink-colored, the way she loved her meat. Yet again, this meat couldn't be purchased at any grocery store or farmer's market. This meat was special. The kind of meat that came from double-crossers, cheaters, and those that interfere with the lovers.

She pulled out the butcher's knife and began cutting the meat. She already removed any leftover hairs before then, so it was now easy. The meat was already tenderized. She had thinly sliced for she knew that was how Jaune liked his meat.

She took a brief intermission to mixed the flour and the seasoning. An old Faunus technique she had learned from her mother, she shook the bag before applying the meat inside. She made about four slices. She wasn't sure how hungry Jaune might be. Yet again, he needed his meals to increase his stamina. And nothing says a fresh, farm-to-table nutritious meal to make her hungry man big and strong.

Once her meat was even mixed, she checked the stove. The sound of the vegetable oil crackling determined that it was ready. The meat was meshed with the vegetable oil, creating sizzling noises. She smiled with the delight, knowing she was performing her womanly duties.

While the meat was cooking, she went and prepared the rice and the barley. She didn't have to do too much with, but she knew how much Jaune adored rice. She tried not to think how Ruby fed him rice. She wasn't that upset, she had a small discussion with Ruby. Ruby didn't come to school for a few days. She won't say much, better she rather not for she knew if she would say anything it could be used against her in the court of law. She paused, giving notice to anyone if they were wanting to pry. She didn't mind adding more _meat_ to the refrigerator.

With some of the grease she gathered from the meat, she added to the chicken broth to make a side soup. She cut some tofu and cut some fresh seaweed. It wouldn't be a complete Japanese breakfast without her side soup.

Luck was on her side. There was fine china available in this derelict of a home. She called a blessing, thanking her living Oum in the sky to know what she was doing for her beloved was fate. Fate, it was Jaune's destiny to be Blake's lover. Her destiny to _erase_ any sinners wanting to thwart her plans. It was starting to smell like a home. The excitement was shown on her heart-shaped pupils.

Breakfast was ready. The food was made with love and among other things. A proclamation of her into her warrior's veins.

She walked gracefully back where Jaune was _sleeping._ While he was sleeping, she managed to maneuver his arms. She wanted to be certain that he got adequate blood flow. His body was restrained. It wasn't necessary to sedate him. It was a rough night for the both. She did some things, he said some things. Hopefully, this breakfast would serve as a truce, thus making them move forward with their love.

She set the tray beside her. She peered over her sleeping prince. She caressed his cheeks, giving him tender kisses to awake him. His eyes pried open, giving him another reminder of his fresh hell and damnation.

"Breakfast time. I have made you your favorite." Blake clapped her hands together, bowing to her blonde prince. "I know you are a fan of the traditional Japanese breakfast."

His once flushed cheeks were turning pale. His fading blue eyes were staring at the captor as she continued humming and giggling as she split the chopsticks. As much he wanted to scream or yell, his mouth was gagged.

"Sorry, it took me longer than usual, but I had to take my time to make my freshest ingredients." Blake nervously put the rice bowl in her hand. She wanted to serve him rice first She delicately kneeled on the ground and set next to Blake. "They were a little hard to find but I think you're worth it. You haven't really smiled since you been here with me, so I thought I'd cheer you up."

Jaune looked away from his captive. It didn't faze her for she already had her prized possession.

Blake said a small prayer before getting the chopsticks. She reached for the rice and held it over. She grabbed the gag from Jaune's mouth. Upon release, he snapped his mouth shut quicker than a snapping turtle. She giggled. "Come on, open those pretty lips." Jaune refused. He turned away from Blake's sight. Blake tucked in her lips. She calmed down, reminding herself that the blonde wasn't used to their love. Relationships weren't easy, according to Blake, and it required work.

"What? This again? Why? I made this just for you… I…I promise I didn't drug it this time. I promise that you are able to eat with my permission. I really just want to make you happy." She hovered the noodles onto his lips. "Now, eat this dear. Please, for me, dearest Jauney." Blake quickly turned over and blew the rice to her face. The strains of rice returned to Blake's face. She wasn't upset for she was calm.

She kept telling herself that the blonde was still getting used to her surroundings. He was still hurt over...that girl. She licked her lips, tasting the contents of whatever Jaune gave back to her.

If she could get over that, then so can Jaune. Her beloved has tough skin. He was still brainwashed over that girl.

"Please, you haven't eaten anything in two days! What are you trying to prove?" Blake reached into the bowl and grabbed another bit of rice. She reached over to Jaune, using her hand to his chin. He quickly turned away.

"Go to hell. Fuck off," he murmured to Blake.

She furrowed her eyebrows and immediately slapped Jaune across his face. The teeth-rattling slap caused a tear to escape from his eye. He bit his lip. He didn't even flinch. His eyes didn't compare to what Blake felt. For she saw love and compassion; in his fading blue eyes, it was rage.

There was tension in the room. Blake shrugged her shoulders. Upset that Jaune wasn't following her actions. "You're acting like a child." she spat. "What will you achieve by skipping meals? Nothing, nothing but making me worry."

She applied the chopsticks to his face. "Now, let's not be hasteful. Now eat!" Jaune, once again, returned the rice, but this time spat on her face.

Blake put the bowl down. She began panting heavily. Her shallow breathing depicted her anger. This wasn't how she planned this moment with her beloved to happen. She knew that kidnapping him wasn't the best part of displaying her affection. She even killed the distraction. She had hope that throughout their time together that he would have learned to love her. His very expression hasn't changed since that day. She got on top of him. She knew by applying her body weight was going to apply pressure. What reason did the blonde thought he could do? Suddenly, a smile spread on her face.

"Is, is is this part of your ingenious plan to escape?" A tremendous roar of a hysterical laughter filled the room. She felt his shaking of his body. That alone confirmed the very thing she thought. She leaned over the feared Jaune. He was shaken like a frightened kitten. "I assure you, darling, this will never happen. By this time your glycogen resources been depleted, so even if you got a chance to run, you wouldn't be able to."

As if she saw him through the curtain of his mind, he rattled in fear. He tried fighting the restraints, but to no avail. Blake thrusted her body weight to enable him to move. "So, I knew this was your plan. A future huntsman thought of this. Really? No longer why you were expelled." She smirked, scoffing at the same time. "You'd be slow, sluggish, and weak. Easy prey. You would have much better success if you were well fed you know. But then again you'd be pretty sedated too." She flicked his nose. "You just can't win, can you?"

Jaune remained quiet, but his face was enough to display his anger to Blake.

At this point, Blake couldn't care less. She had her prized possession and she knew that he was unwillingly fighting her, but this alone not only frustrated her, but also excited her.

The thought of seeing her beloved prince's willpower failing at the end.

And she had a front row seat of witnessing. Tearing him down and restoring him to her desires.

She furrowed her face, deepening her voice as she was no longer entertained with this charade. "That's enough of that. I'd force feed you if I have to." Instead of the chopsticks, she grabbed a spoon as she took the bowl over him. "So open your mouth, darling. If you going to act like a child, I'll treat you like one."

She pressed the spoon to his lips. He resisted, turning away. Blake became frustrated, pressing it to his lips, forcefully prying his mouth open. "Don't. Make. Me. Hurt. You." The sounds of Jaune groaning for his refusal of taking her dish. She dropped the spoon, grabbing his mouth to pry open.

"Stay still or I'll…."

Upon doing that, he bit her finger, which made her shout.

She spat at him. No longer she was going to take it.

"You brought this on yourself."

She reached into her back pocket. His eyes widened when seeing the familiar medicine in front of him.

"Please, please. Not again," cried Jaune.

"You brought this on yourself." As if with a hammer, Blake throbbed the syringe into his neck. The few moments of Jaune's screams were fading away.

 _That's right sweetie._

 _Say ahhh._

 _Good._

 _Don't spit out the food, you silly goose._

 _Chew, chew, and swallow._

 _Yay! You can be so sweet when you want to._

 _Even in this state. It's ok._

 _The effects will wear off in a few hours._

 _And you won't remember a thing._

 _You're so defenseless and weak, I can't help it._

 _I would never do this when you're conscious but, since you won't remember a thing, I'll finally make you mine._

Jaune was fading away. He watched as Blake smiled at his distress. The very expression she done when he was kidnapped by her. She leaned forward to give him a kiss.

 _She tastes sweet_ , Jaune thought.

Silence followed thereafter.

"You couldn't make it easier, could you," she said to herself. "No matter, we have plenty of time to show my love for you."

The sound of her alarm clock rung from her cell phone. School was to be attended and she was due back to her dorm before the others were alert. "I guess we will continue until I get back. I hope you are at a better attitude when I come back and see you, darling."

She pressed forward and gave him another kiss on the lips. She felt as if the restraints were good enough to leave him. The IV bag gave him enough saline to keep him hydrated and to be certain, she added more medicine to induce his sleep.

"I will be back this evening. Don't go anywhere, my love."

Blake stepped out of the formidable domicile. She saw that rain was in the forecast. That suited her because she knew it would make it easier tonight for there wouldn't be any unsuspecting visitors exploring the woods. She was humming a tune when she heard her phone was setting off. She picked it on the third ring. It was Pyrrha.

"Hello," said Blake while producing a fake yawn. She wanted act like she was still asleep.

"Hey, Blake, it's Pyrrha."

"What's going on. It's nearly six in the morning. What's up?"

"It's nothing serious. Well, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Jaune."

She gripped the phone tightly, displaying her aggrevation. She kept her composure without alerting Pyrrha. "Jaune, really?"

"It's weird that he isn't here anymore. I thought about him because I had a terrible nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah, like something bad has happened to him. And it's worries me."

"Listen, Pyrrha. Jaune is fine. He is safe and sound. Don't worry yourself. Go and get some rest."

"Okay, we will speak soon. Brunch later?"

"Let's."

Blake hung up the phone and cursed under her breath. The last thing she needed was another suspecting person in the pry. As of now, she couldn't do anything for class was near. However, she had to keep an eye on Pyrrha. A critical, dreadful eye on the redhead.

 _I have killed once. I can kill again. Let's make sure what she's feeling was only a nightmare._

 _ **Will Blake become worried of Pyrrha's concerns of Jaune. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of the Yandere Tales of Blake Belladonna.**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	3. The Procedure: Lunch

It was during their lunch break when Pyrrha tried again to contact Jaune. She did under the staircase near the basement. Scrolls weren't allowed to be used on campus. However, this was an emergency. She gripped the scroll tightly, waiting on pins and needles to hear a vowel, a sound, any sort of consonant of his voice.

 _Yo! Jauney here. Can't answer right now as I am stringing a tune or having the blues. Leave a message!_

Pregnant silence. She couldn't recall how many messages she had left following his departure from the Academy. It had happened so fast. Before Pyrrha could even get a chance to even say goodbye, the blonde teen had less than twelve hours to vacate the premises. Even if the Spartan wanted to speak, Jaune was guarded and escorted by the officials of Beacon.

They were ascertained and adamant of his dismissal. He looked like a sick puppy when receiving that expulsion notice from Ozpin. Head dropped lower than a flag at half-mast. Yet again, this was a tragedy, a travesty.

She gripped her heart when she heard that his mailbox was full and no longer can receive messages.

She hung up, leaning against the wall. She heard other student passing by as they were either going to the library or going to the commons and eat.

 _Just like that! We can go to eat, play, study, dance. Act as if nothing happened. We can study to become huntsmen. And people like Jaune have to return back to his home in defeat. Lost, betrayed, and worst of all, damaged pride._

Rumors spread quicker than wildfire upon Jaune's dismissal from the Academy. Although it was a cheating allegation, the rumor mill produced stories as briding Goodwitch to give him the answers, spotting scores with various teams for profit, and even obscure stories such as Jaune was a spy working for White Fang or created an alliance with Cinder and Salem.

Cardin and his crew of flunkies, a nickname that the Spartan created for herself was the source of that rumor. The undermining of his blackmail that led to Jaune's expulsion filled her with rage. Gripping onto the scroll, digging it into the soreness of her fingers of that inconsiderate narcissistic jerk filled her in anger.

She put her scroll away. No reason to take her anger out on it. Or him. Plus, it wouldn't do any good. What good would revenge do for the prideful leader of CRDL if Jaune wasn't here to defend himself? She wasn't left with many options.

She didn't have any phone numbers of his family members. Although Jaune was an open book, he didn't explain thoroughly of his family back home. It wasn't that he didn't have any shame of his family but he felt that he wanted to make a name that meant something. He became tired of being the son of farmers. He wanted something that could stick and not any of Cardin's cruel jokes of him forever shoveling donkey scat.

She sucked back the tears. She reminded herself that taken her anger onto the pride narcissist wouldn't do any good. The only thing she could do was to check on his social media and contact one of his sisters. Maybe they had some possible leads.

* * *

Knowing class was drawing near, she decided to venture the three flights of stairs back to the classroom. She was grateful that it was close to the end of school. She had told herself that when school ends, she needed to go to the library and attempt to contact Jaune's sisters. She believed that they had Facebook.

It wasn't much. But it was a start. And what a start it shall be to know the whereabouts of Jaune.

Blake was sitting in class as she listening to Professor Port's lecture. Although she was in class, she wasn't mentally there. Her eyes were facing the board. Her pen was jotting down notes. But her mind was in another paradigm. A place in which there was no space and time.

She leaned her head against her head, looking at the clock as she wanted the time to draw near to return to her beloved. There was so much plan in their procedure. Things that were going to make Jaune hers, rather he wanted it or not.

She made slight hums, low enough that she wouldn't disturb the class. Rightfully so as she didn't want them to know that she was silently chanting wedding bells. It was a secret. A secret that belonged to her and her alone.

Jaune Arc was the property of Blake Belladonna. Somewhere in the minuscule heart, the teen knows that he was captured in the rapture of her beauty, her holiness. The temple that resided within her where he worships. In his spirit, their souls will unite. She could sense it that it was to a point that it was at the level beyond human. So much so that not even the gods could contest their love.

If they did, she was willing to go to war with the gods. That was how adamantly serious she was about her beloved.

It was now the time to put his brain back on track. Her Jaune, using spatial reasoning, the reasoning of compassion, just any kind of reasoning. It irked her to think that Jaune would do such an inconsiderate thing and pursue a woman that didn't have any reason to lurk, to lay her greasy fingers, her wretched soul onto her Jaune.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead, yawning as she was citing boredom. She knew that she didn't have long before class ended. Despite the tenacity and the impatience of seeing him, homework was be attended. She was wife-to-be, but a studious learner first.

The sound of the school bell finally came. It was met with a tremendous roar of celebratory students running out of the class. Poor savages, acting like animals. Blake remained last. She showed proper etiquette as she closed her notebook. She politely stepped out of her desk, gently adjusting her skirt. She gave her teacher a proper bow before heading out of the classroom.

While working down the hallway, she held onto a piece of the souvenir that belonged to the bitch. A golden necklace. Looked cheap, thought Blake. The nerve of the peasant who believed that a cheap, worthless, dime story jewelry was to grace the neck of her blonde prince.

This jewelry was now _her_ jewelry. This was a statement if not a warning. This was how far the Faunus would go show her love to him. If anyone were to stand in her way, if Jaune were to lose sight of their love, this reminder would be a reflection.

 _My love for you is to death. To death! If I can't have you, no one will. And if you go, I go!_

Blake walked into the laboratory where she knew Goodwitch kept some of her potions. Before taking on a full commitment to study, she used to be a lab assistant. Professor Goodwitch - clever, practical, tactile, stern but docile. And quite naive.

She held onto the duplicate key she produced after relieving herself of lab duties. She closed the door quickly as she was such of medicine. Some to help Jaune to heal his wounds. Others were for insurance.

She grabbed some items. Items that Professor Goodwitch wouldn't miss. She placed it inside her backpack. She had to be cautious. Aside from books on Mathematics, Grimm fighting, and tea etiquette were crucial evidence of the girl's demise.

She took precaution, taking steps on the slow discarding of evidence. It has been less than 48 hours since the killing and needed to remain as usual. No need to be displaced or acting strange.

As much as she enjoyed the pleasure, she still had a reputation to protect and a husband to collect.

A hypocrite she may be, but a devoted wife and mother-to-be she would become.

After collecting her merchandise, she grabbed her backpack and carefully walked out of the laboratory. Using her handkerchief, she wiped the door handles. She hummed an unknown tune as she stepped out of the building.

As she walked to the commons, she had one more task before heading to the library to study.

 _I wonder if the Grimm the professor keeps like grounded, shredded 'pork?'_

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Pyrrha decided to go to the back of the library to conduct her research. The position of the library gave her the vantage point of seeing people coming in-and-out of the building. She didn't know why she was feeling this cautious. It was an unnerving feeling. She didn't know where it was coming from. Probably remnants from her nightmare about Jaune.

She imagined Jaune being tormented by various demons. Like an endless merry-go-round filled with horrid sounds of an accordion and the sound of laughter filled her dream; she saw the sight of Professor Goodwitch, Ozpin, Cardin, the rest of team CRDL, her own teammates, team RWBY, and worst of all, herself, taunting and tormenting his failures. She wanted to apologize; to plead her innocence; to prove that she wasn't saying it but was being controlled by some strings. However, the words wouldn't form. She couldn't say anything. She sat there as their forms were becoming more omnipresent, bigger, and spinning all around him until she forced herself to wake up. The cold sweat of her night terror was shown all over her nightgown and soaked through the sheets. She had a terrible headache. No longer wanted to go back to sleep, she spent the rest of night in Jaune's former bedroom.

She bit her lip as she entered the former shell of her former teammate. Empty markings that once existed posters, his chest, his guitar. An empty bed sat in the center. She slowly walked to the bed trembling, knowing that there was once a body lying there a few days before. She climbed into the bed, lying face down on the fabric. She extended her digits, wanting the feeling, the touch, the scent, something of a fragment that Jaune existed.

She lied there wide awake for the rest of the night until school the following morning.

Listening to the Dead Kennedys, she logged onto her Facebook. She clicked onto the search engine for 'Jaune Arc.' Gratefully, it was safe to know that Jaune's Facebook page was still up.

Upon clicking on it, she became concerned.

"In order to view Jaune's profile, check a friend request," she read silently to herself. It wasn't even less than seventy-two hours that she was on his profile. She tried not to worry, concluding that Jaune was still upset and ashamed that he decided to disconnect from the world.

She tried to click to see was she able to find his friends. Even that was to no avail. His profile page enabled anyone who wasn't on his friend list. However, she decided to leave a message.

 _Hey, Jaune. This is Pyrrha. I, firstly, wanted to say sorry that you were dismissed from the Academy. It pains me that you weren't awarded the opportunity for a fair hearing. It wasn't right, unfair. There are people here that have done severely worst than you and it seriously pisses me off. Listen, I can understand that you are shutting yourself off from the world. But, listen, Jaune, that worries me. I am your friend, your teammate. You are important to me than the air I breathe. I am worried about you and please contact me as soon as possible. By any means, contact me._

 _~Pyrrha._

Just in case, Pyrrha left her phone number and email information at the bottom of the message. She made a silent prayer as she sent it. She hoped to receive something soon. She leaned back to the chair to think. She was pondering on the names of his sisters.

She was rocking her head as if that was a way to get it out of her. Jaune had mentioned their names but she was half-listening. How could she remember the names of seven sisters? She cursed under her breath. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She began tapping on the paper, telling herself that she wasn't going to leave until she could figure out a name.

Although she can't prove it, she felt that something is off with this. And most of the time, she was right with her gut feelings.

She still prayed to Oum that was wrong, terribly wrong.

 _ **Later….**_

Blake felt accomplished as she entered the confines of the library. At least phase one of discarding the evidence was completed. She grinned to herself that the Grimm would be fully nutritious from the shredded 'pork' she offered to them. She was told that there was never a good reason not to have brain food.

Blake decided to stay at the library until the sun crested. Then, she planned to have another tea party to sedate her roommates before returning to her love nest. She tried to keep her composure as the excitement was filling into her brain.

Upon walking to her usual spot, she came across the Spartan.

Their eyes met.

"Pyrrha!"

"Blake!"

Both girls were holding onto the ends of their backpack. Blake kept her eyes onto the Spartan. Pyrrha did the same to the Faunus.

"Are you good," asked Blake.

Pyrrha nodded. "Yeah, I am okay! Okay!"

Blake was being observant, assuring that the Spartan wouldn't be conspicuous of any questioning about the blonde. "Getting some studying done?"

Pyrrha widened her eyes. "Yeah! Well...a bit! Couldn't really focus."

"Jaune?"

"In so many words, yes!"

Blake softened her face. She displayed a warm glow as she extended her hand to the consoling Spartan. "Pyrrha, honey. There is nothing to worry about. Jaune is okay. I swear it."

"How do you know?"

Blake gnashed her teeth upon the Spartan's interjection. She told herself to maintain her composure. No reason to create a scene in the library. "Understand Jaune's perspective. The opportunity of a lifetime to attend this prestigious academy to being taken away without any signs of a warning or remorse. The kid is in mourning."

"I agree. It still isn't a reason to cut yourself off from the world."

"People mourn in different ways, Pyrrha," said Blake. "I doubt Jaune wouldn't do anything heinous. I just think he needs some downtime. Some time to chill."

"A perspective, Blake." Pyrrha nodded as she walked away. Before she pressed her hands to the exit. "A perspective that I can't accept."

The Faunus raised her eyebrow. "I don't get you."

"Jaune was... _is_ our teammate. The leader of JNPR. No matter what trouble, what pressures we get into, we stand by each other until the end." Pyrrha looked absolute as she pressed her way to the door. "And I won't stand down until I get an answer."

 _Poor, poor fool!_

Blake continued walking to her usual spot to commence her studies.

 _That poor bitch! 'No matter what trouble, what pressures we get into….' Dream on and wake up, you conniving whore!_

She reached into her scroll, reading the message the Pyrrha had wrote previously to Jaune.

 _It was safe to know that Jaune was kind enough to give me his information. Everything about my beloved belongs to me. Even the pesky friends that he has on that social media._

She decided to put any plans of action for Pyrrha on hold. She was already wasting time as she needed to get some work done.

However, one thing was for certain. The Spartan was now treading on thin ice.

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
